


Daiquiris and Smoothies

by AbiQuill



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiQuill/pseuds/AbiQuill
Summary: Several months after Alexis leaves Schitt's Creek, Twyla visits her in New York City. Meaningful conversations (and some flirting!) ensue.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Daiquiris and Smoothies

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several months after the series finale of Schitt's Creek.

“So, this is it! What do you think?” Alexis Rose threw open the door to her New York City apartment and struck a pose. Twyla pasted a smile on her face. The apartment was very Alexis. Lots of sparkly things and probably a few items that cost more than Alexis’ paycheck.

“Wow, Alexis,” Twyla began. “It’s really…”

“Fabulous? Really Me?”

Twyla’s face relaxed into a real smile. “It’s definitely very you.” Twyla had to admit, the apartment was perfect – perfectly Alexis, at any rate.

She’d been looking forward to this weekend since she had booked it three months ago, and not just for the opportunity to travel to New York City, catch a few plays, and go to a few museums. She’d been really missing Alexis. At first, she’d thought Alexis’ move would be a blessing. She would certainly have a lot less work to do around the café. But after just a day or two, Twyla realized how much she had come to rely on Alexis’ daily visits. Luckily, Alexis had missed Twyla, too, and daily café runs had turned into near daily Facetime calls, plentiful texts, and lots of sending memes back and forth. It had been years since Twyla had felt this close to someone. Most of her life, she’d spent guarding herself. She’d never been popular in school and had never had a real best friend. Plus, she’d seen her mother’s relationships, so she kept any guy she found herself attracted to at an arm’s length from the real her.

“Oh oh oh! And you’ll love this part –” Alexis grabbed Twyla’s hand and pulled her into the open-plan kitchen. She gestured to a blender sitting on the counter. “A nutri-bullet! I can make my own green smoothies now! And you know what? While you’re here, I’m going to make. them. for. you.” Alexis had her eyes half-closed and her chin tilted up as she spoke the last four words. She punctuated the last word with a soft ‘boop’ to Twyla’s nose.

“That’ll be great,” Twyla replied, but she didn’t have a lot of faith in Alexis’ smoothie-making skills. Most likely Alexis would be asking Twyla to make them for her by the end of the weekend. Or by later that evening.

“Listen,” Alexis continued. “I know the place is very, um, bijou, but I think its size is part of its charm, you know? Like, if it were huge and spacious and gorgeous, well, you know. It wouldn’t be so, um, so sweet. Right?”

Twyla nodded. “Yep. I totally agree. Honestly, Alexis, I’m just so proud of you. You’re making it in New York City. You’ve built this whole career completely on your own. Isn’t it nice to know this is your apartment, and not one that Mr. Rose got for you?”

Alexis smiled. “It is. You know. It really is.” She looked around with an air of contentment.

Then she pointed to the couch, upholstered in ivory-colored cotton and adorned with several black-and-gold sequined cushions. “And, that’s your bed for the weekend! I know it doesn’t look like much, but I promise it’s really comfortable and I have extra pillows and stuff.”

Twyla looked dubiously at the couch. “Oh, wow, Alexis – I didn’t mean to take over your couch. Not that I mind sleeping on a couch – I basically slept on a couch from ages nine to fifteen, and then again from ages eighteen to… well, it doesn’t matter. It’s just, I can afford a hotel, you know? If I’d known I’d be taking so much of your space, I wouldn’t have intruded.”

“Intruded?! Not at all! Twyla, best friends don’t intrude on each other!”

“Best friends?”

“Um, _yes_. You’re allowed to intrude all you want! The couch is yours and I had an extra key cut to the apartment so if you wanna go shopping or something while I’m taking a work meeting you can, and this way we don’t have to say goodnight after hitting up the bars! We’ll get to drunkenly stumble home together! Best friends!”

“Oh, you know, I don’t know – about the drunken part…” Twyla trailed off.

“Why not? I’ve seen you absolutely blitzed when we were at home –” Alexis paused. “I mean, while we were in Schitt’s Creek. So why would drinking here in New York be any different?”

“Well, it’s a big city and I’m just not sure. I don’t know my way around and…”

“Okay. I get it. Let’s just drink here at the apartment then! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!” Alexis’ face lit up and she clapped her hands together, bouncing on her heels.

“What?”

“Alcoholic smoothies! Yay! Twyla, do you know how to make those?”

\--------

As she had predicted, Twyla was working the nutri-bullet. But instead of smoothies, she was mixing up two more strawberry daiquiris. Alexis had explained that she’d never used it to make cocktails before, and she was sure Twyla would be better at making them. And, if she were honest with herself, Twyla knew she did make a pretty mean strawberry daiquiri.

Alexis sat a few feet away on the couch, finishing off her second daiquiri. “Twyla,” she began. “Why weren’t we better friends all those years I lived in Schitt’s Creek? I mean, we weren’t _not_ friends, but like, we never really hung out that much outside of the café.”

“Well, we didn’t hang out that much inside the café either…”

“Oh Twyla, yes we did! Like, everyday!”

“Yeah, I was working Alexis, I wasn’t hanging ou –”

“But I mean, really. We could’ve had so much fun! Why didn’t we?”

Twyla poured the daquiris into clean cups, and returned to the couch. Handing a fresh daiquiri to Alexis, she said somewhat evasively, “Probably because you weren’t that into making friends with townies.” Twyla grabbed the two used cups and returned them to the kitchen sink.

“What?” Hurt filled Alexis’ voice. “I… made. I made plenty of townie friends. And townie is such a derogatory word. I made plenty of friends. You, Stevie –”

“Well, Stevie is more David’s friend, I think,” Twyla said.

“Yeah, but like –”

“Okay.” Twyla took a deep breath. “You wanna know why, Alexis? Because the second time you saw me, I was at Mutt’s, wrapped up in bedsheets. And then a few weeks later he’d broken up with me. And you were at Mutt’s. Wrapped in bedsheets.”

Alexis grimaced. “Oh Twy… that was so long ago.”

Twyla tried to keep her face from turning red. She wasn’t angry anymore about what had happened, but that early encounter had definitely colored her opinion of Alexis. She knew now it had been an unfair opinion, but the memory still rankled.

“I know it was, Alexis. And I promise I don’t care anymore. In fact, I didn’t really care at the time. Mutt was a placeholder, I see that now. He was never going to settle for me.”

“Settle for you? Um, Twy. You’re amazing. No one would _ever_ settle for you. They’d be lucky to have you.”

“You really think so? I mean, I just work at the café, and sing in Jazzagals. And I’m happy with my life. But, I can see how people like Mutt, or Ted, or you, might think I was a bit boring. Look at you! Living in New York City! Chasing dreams!”

At the mention of Ted, Alexis turned her face away. “Yeah, well. Chasing dreams means giving up other dreams, you know.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… to bring up any bad memories.” Twyla ducked her face, a bit ashamed. It had been about a year since Alexis and Ted’s break-up in the café, but she should have known it could still hurt.

“You’ve only brought up good memories, Twy. Sometimes things change you for the better, and that’s all they were meant to do.”

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping on their strawberry daiquiris. Outside, sirens blared past. Twyla wasn’t used to the noise of the big city, but she realized that she liked it. She wondered if she could get used to it, after awhile. If she were visiting more often.

“Isn’t it crazy how well we’re doing with the long-distance friendship thing?” Alexis said, breaking the silence.

“Huh?”

“I mean, like, Ted and I totally did long-distance and it was fine, but almost immediately things got difficult and we weren’t as close, and with you, we talk almost every day, or at least text, and I think we’ve only gotten closer since I moved here.”

“Well, we’re not reliant on sex,” Twyla said with a laugh.

“Not that I’m sleeping with anyone lately,” Alexis bemoaned.

“Really? No one?”

Alexis puffed out a breath. “Nope. Turns out owning a business is a lot of work. Not a lot of time to make meaningful relationships that could end in the bedroom.”

“Yeah, but you have time to Facetime me almost everyday and…” Twyla stopped, when she caught the look in Alexis’ eye. “Maybe you’ve had too much daiquiri.”

“Oh my god, Twyla, I haven’t had too much daiquiri! I just think that we have, you know, a meaningful relationship.” Alexis pouted her lips and turned her doe eyes on Twyla.

“Yeah… I do, too,” Twyla agreed. She took a swig of her daiquiri. Alexis scooted an inch closer to her on the couch. Twyla suddenly realized how very short Alexis’ skirt was.

“And like, I haven’t had a meaningful relationship in awhile,” Alexis continued. “But when I talk to you, it’s like, someone who completely understands me. And always makes time for me… and who I always make time for, even when everything else is bonkers.”

Twyla set her cup on the coffee table, and angled her body towards Alexis. She scooted her knee just a little, so it was touching Alexis’ knee. It could have been an accident, if she’d wanted it to be. A little warmth bloomed where her jeans touched Alexis’ bare knee.

“I’ve really missed seeing you in the café…”

“I’ve really missed coming by…”

“I’ve really missed feeling valued for anything, even if it’s just making smoothies…”

“Twy, I will always value you. Not just for smoothies,” Alexis leaned closer, her eyes serious.

Twyla’s heart hammered. “And not just for daiquiris, either?” she asked. Alexis shook her head. Twyla had thought Alexis Rose was the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen since the day the Rose family entered Schitt’s Creek, but until recently, she hadn’t thought of it in regards to what that meant for her.

“Twyla, I have been thinking about kissing you everyday for three months. Can I kiss you now?”

Twyla nodded. Alexis leaned in, pressing her mouth to Twyla’s. Her lips were soft, and tasted faintly of her peach lip balm. Alexis placed a palm on Twyla’s thigh, as she deepened the kiss. Twyla felt happiness blossoming in her chest. After a moment, Alexis pulled back. “Was that okay?”

Twyla nodded again. “More than okay.” Twyla reached her palm up and brushed a strand of hair back from Alexis’ face, and then leaned in to continue the kiss. She let her hand fall to Alexis’ waist, then let her other hand drift to Alexis’ bare knee. She felt a light touch at her waistband, where Alexis’ fingers brushed the skin between her jeans and her t-shirt.

“So… am I still sleeping on the couch tonight?” Twyla ventured.

Alexis smiled and lightly booped Twyla on the nose. Then she took Twyla by the hand, and led her into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to write a fic with these two for a few months, but their voices eluded me. I finally felt inspired today, so hopefully you all will like it! Hoping to do more with them in the future!


End file.
